Closer Than Brothers
by Kit-Hikari14
Summary: Ryou gets kidnapped. Bakura goes to Marik, Yugi, Yami and Atemu for help. They go to Eygpt and end up in a dangerous game of hide and seek. Again, I suck at summaries. Rated t because I can.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Closer Than Brothers

Chapter 1: Bakura? & Chapter 2: The Note (I'm combining these chapters because they are really short.)

A/N;

Me: Hey guys! *Squeals*

Kat: What is wrong with you? *Rolls eyes*

Me: This is my first fanfic with multiple chapters! Do the disclaimer! Hurry!

Kat: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did there would be an inappropriate amount of Yaoi.

Key: _Thoughts, **Written Notes,**_ **Yelling, **Mindlinks:/hikari to yami/, \yami to hikari\

* * *

Ryou Aretake had been asleep in his bedroom, but woke to sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his digital clock. _Bakura must be home from the bar, but it's only 12:30am. He normally isn't home until 1:00 or 2:00 on Saturdays. Why is he so early? Did he get in a fight? _Just then he heard the door to Bakura's bedroom slam. _He must angry, maybe he did get into a fight. I should go and check on him._ As Ryou started to get up to check on Bakura when he realize he was still in his jeans and blue and white striped T-shirt. _Oh well, I'll change after I check on Bakura._ The white-haired teen walked across the hall and slowly opened the door to bakura's bedroom. He peered into the dark room and saw Bakura's figure sleeping. "Bakura?" He called quietly, "Are you okay? You seemed angry when you came in." Ryou decided to keep the lights off and went to stand next to the bed. "Bakura?" He called again lightly shaking his yami's shoulders, "Are you okay?" He suddenly felt a strong pair of hands shove him. "Bakura?" Ryou cried out in shock as he hit the wall. "Bakura what are you-" He started to say, but was silenced when he was pinned to the wall and a hand was clamped over his mouth.

The dark figure looked at the helpless teen. "How pathetic," he snickered, grabbing a handful of his soft white hair.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked, franticly looking for something to use to defend himself. "What do you want?" Finding nothing to use, he looked away from his captor in fear of the response he might receive.

Annoyed with the question, the dark figure yanked on the small teens hair, forcing Ryou to look at his face. (even though it was too dark to see it). "You'll find out who I am soon enough." He snickered before throwing Ryou against the wall with a force that knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Note

Bakura walked into the house he shared with Ryou around 1:00am. As he dug through his pockets for his key he noticed that the lights were left on. _Ryou must of stayed up to wait for me, he said he'd do it someday. _He finally found his key, when he went to unlock the door he found it unlocked. _Ryou never leaves the door unlocked. _As he walked through the living room on his way to check on Ryou he looked at the clock. _4:30, I'm much later than I expected. _ "Ryou, are you awake?" He asked, sticking his head into Ryou's room. He was shocked to find that Ryou wasn't there. Bakura decided to go to his room in case Ryou was in there. When he found his hikari wasn't there he began to panic. He ran to check everywhere else in the house. _Where is he! He's got to be somewhere! _The white-haired yami ran back to his room as fast as he could. "Ryou," he yelled, "I this is your idea of a joke it isn't funny." Bakura when to his bed and saw a note lying on it. He pick it up and read;

**_Dear Bakura, _**

**_I'm sorry if I worried you, but I had to step out for a bit. I've set up a link on the computer so we can video-chat. Just go to your e-mail a click on the link that reads Ryou_Bakura.8965/Video-chat/ email/box3.0. When you do that I'll be ready to explain everything, hope you not too mad at me Bakura._**

**_Love, Ryou_**

"Thank Ra," Bakura sighed, as he sat down at his computer desk. When he turned the machine on he was greeted by a picture of Ryou and himself when they had gone to Egypt for the summer, _we went to celebrate Yami, Malik and I getting our own bodies. _He sighed again at the memory of how happy they all had been. Once he had found the link and clicked it he started to wonder why Ryou had to leave so suddenly. The video-chat finally loaded, and Bakura couldn't believe who he saw.

A/N;

Me: sorry for the short chapters, but I hope you enjoyed my fic anyway.

Kat: Ohhh, cliff hanger.

Me: Shut up *sniffs* I worked hard.

Kat: Oh Ra, Kit, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry.

Me: Got ya! *runs away from angry yami* Leave reveiws telling me how I did and how I can improve.

Kat: Get back here! *chases*


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Closer Than Brothers

Chapters 3 and 4

A/N;

Me: Okay, so from now on I'm going to combine two or three chapters at a time because they are so short.

Kat: Come on Kit, get on with the fic.

Me: Okay fine, jeez. Bakura, do the disclaimer.

Bakura: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just her messed up thoughts.

Me: And now on with the fic!

* * *

**Previously:  Bakura found the video-chat link and clicked on it. When the video-chat finally loaded, he couldn't believe who he saw. (A/N: I suck at summarizing LOL XP.)**

Chapter 3: Malik!

"Malik!" Bakura yelled furiously, "What the hell is going on?" The spikey haired blonde turned to look at the camera with crazed, lilac eyes.

"What ever do you mean?" Malik asked sarcasticly, "Were you expecting someone else?" He smirked mockingly at the pale yami.

"Don't play dumb Malik! Where is Ryou?" Malik frowned and stepped to the side, revealing what looked like it could be Bakura's younger brother. "Ryou! Ryou, talk to me! Please, Ryou, get up!" He yelled to the boy sprawled on the floor. From Where he was, it looked like Ryou wasn't breathing. He looked at Ryou's body and saw dried blood in his hair and all over his clothes and arms. "Ryou, no" Bakura whispered in shock, "You can't be dead." Tears began to form in his crimson-colored eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He would not give Malik the satisfaction of seeing his greif. _My hikari, dead. this can't happen. He was the only one who cared for me. Ryou, I-I~. _His thoughts were cut off by a loud laugh from Malik.

"He's not dead, you fool." Malik laughed. He picked Ryou up and shook him roughly. 'Wake up!" Then he put the boy down and walked away. Ryou let out a small groan and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ryou!" Bakura sighed in releif.

"Bakura, is that you?" Ryou said, squinting from the light.

"Ryou, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"More or less. My head hurts. Where am I?"

Bakura was just about to speak when Malik started to laugh again. "How touching." He said sarcastically. " I told you he's not dead, yet."

"Why are you doing this?" Bakura asked angrily. "What do you want from me?" He was on the verge of throwing the computer across the room.

"Who said I wanted anything from you? Malik shrugged. He kneeled down on one knee and took Ryou's chin in his hands, "Who said I wasn't just trying to find a pretty new mind slave."

"Because that plan would involve thinking, and thinking requires a brain." The pale yami replied.

"Oh, what a wit you have. I'd be careful though, you wit could cause Ryou some unecessary pain." Malik walked over to Ryou and held him in the air by his throat.

Bakura saw Ryou's eyes widen in fear. "Malik, if you harm one hair on his head I swear I'll~" Ryou looked at Bakura for a moment and began to fight back.

"Let me go!" Ryou cried, kicking his legs and trying to pry Malik's hands off of his throat. "Let go of me!"

"Shut up you annoying little bitch!" Malik snapped. He tightened his hand around the pale hikari's neck. He kept tightening his grip until the boy started to gasp for air. Before Ryou could pass out, Malik let him fall to the floor. As Ryou was started to push himself up Malik kneeled back down and grabbed him by his hair. Ryou took a moment to remember the fighting skills Bakura had thought him. They were pretty basic but they worked. Since he was half way on his back he could get a clear shot at his groin. Ryou rammed his knee into Malik's groin as hard as he could. Malik let go of Ryou's hair long enough for Ryou to ram his other knee into his stomach. While Malik doubled over in pain, Ryou saw his chance and delivered a swift kick to his face.

"Nice job, Ryou!" Bakura cheered as his hikari right-hooked Malik square in the jaw. As Ryou went for another punch Malik recovered and slammed him to the ground. Now that Ryou was unconcious Malik turned back to the camera and smirked. 'You know, he would go through so much less pain if he would just behave." With that last comment the camera went black.

* * *

Chapter 4:

As soon as the computer screen went black, Bakura let the tears fall. _This is all my fault, way didn't I teach him any killing moves, why couldn't I have come home on time. Why didn't I give him some kind of weapon. _He looked to the picure on his wall of Ryou and himself on their birthday. The longer he stared at the the photo the more differences and similarites he noticed. He knew he and Ryou were different, but he hadn't realized how different yet how similar they really were. _No wonder people we aren't close to have a hard time telling us apart. Our appearences are so similar, yet so different. My muscles are more defined than his. His facial feature are softer too. __He's shorter than me, and my eyes are crimson while his are a bright green color. _Their looks weren't the only differences between them, they had completely different personalites too. Ryou was kinder and gentler than Bakura. Bakura's computer suddenly beeped, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at his email and saw a slot that said new. He took a deep breath, opened it and read;

**_Bakura,_**

_**Let's play play a little game shall we? It's kind of like hide and seek, but with a twist. I give you a riddle to figure out, and when do it will tell you where I'm located. After you find it, you can try to find where Ryou is. Trust me though, it will be really hard to find. So, do you accept? **_

Bakura typed up a quick yes and hit send. Almost immediately the telephone in the kitchen rang. The pale yami ran down the the stairs as fast as he could and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello fluffy."

"Okay Malik, what's the riddle. And no more games."

"But isn't this whole this a game."

"To you maybe, but hikari's life is not a game to me."

"Alright, here it is. Where I am is obvious, unless you aren't from here. Ask a freind, for the place that I am speaking of holds all his pain and deepest fears. Where I am is obivious unless you aren't from here. It is where the sands of time keep blowing and winds are howling in your ears."

"Is that all?"

"Oh wait, I almost forgot, you have three hours to figure it out, or I will send Ryou to the Shadow Realm. Goodnight Bakura." Bakura didn't bother to answer before he hung up. He dailed Marik's number and waited impatently for him to answer.

"Hello?" Marik asked sleepily.

"Marik, it's Bakura. Get the pharaoh to meet us at your house ASAP"

"Wait, why?"

"I'll explain later, just do it."

"But~"

"Do it!" With that, Bakura hung up the phone and drove his car to Marik's.

* * *

A/N;

Me: Well, that was... interesting.

Kat: You like?

Me: Yeah, but I didn't know Ryou could fight so well. It was epic.

Kat: You should let me write more often.

Me: Yeah... *sweatdrops*

Kat: Leave reviews telling us if you liked the chapters and how we can improve.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Closer Than Brothers

Chapters 5 and 6

A/N;

Me: Thanks to those who reveiwed my this fic.

Kat: Okay Marik, do the disclaimer.

Marik: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank Ra for that.

Me: Now, on to the fic.

* * *

**Preiviously: "Marik, get the Pharoh to meet us at your house ASAP."**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"Just do it, I'll explain everything later."**

**"But~"**

**"DO IT!" With that Bakura hung up to phone and drove to Marik's.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Let's Go

When Bakura got to Marik's he saw the Pharoh waiting outside with his freind. "Okay Bakura, Yami and Yugi are waiting inside." Marik said impatiently as he let his freind inside. "Now, what is is so friggin' important that you had to wake me up at 5 in the friggin' morning.

Marik led him into the house and offered him a seat. "Ryou... he was kidnapped... by Malik." All of Marik's irritation and impatience faded when he saw his freind's shoulders start to shake.

"Bakura, calm down. Tell me what happened." Marik said soothingly as he he wrapped his arms around his freind. Bakura took a deep breath, and as calmly as he could, he told Marik and Yami everything while Yugi and the Pharoh made hot chocolate. When he'd finished talking he looked up and saw that Marik and Yami were speechless, and the two in the kitchen had frozen in their tracks. There was a moment silence before Marik snapped. "Frigg the frigging frigger to frigging hell!" (A/N: Haha, littlekuriboh. XD) Everyone stared at Marik until Bakura spoke.

"So will you help me or not?" Bakura asked.

"We will." Marik and Yugi said, each putting a hand on top of Bakura's. Bakura looked from them to Yami and The Pharoh.

"Well, Atemu," Yami asked, "I'm going to help. what about you?" Atemu didn't answer right away, instead, he walked over to Bakura and placed his hands on the pale yami's shoulders.

"I don't particularly like you after what you did to Ryou." Bakura looked up at Atemu. "But, Ryou is my freind, so I need to protect him." Atemu smiled at Bakura and sat down next to him. "Tell me what the riddle was again."

Bakura took a deep breath, "Where I am is obvious, unless you aren't from here. Ask a freind, for the place I'm speaking of holds all his pain and deepest fears. Where I am is obvious, unless you aren't from here. It's where the sands of time keep blowing and winds are howling in your ears." He looked at Marik. "He said I only had 3 hours to figure it out. Or else he would send Ryou to the Shadow Realm."

Marik thought for a minute before he jumped up off the couch. "Egypt!"

"What?" Everyone else asked in unison.

"Egypt is where the winds howl and sands of time blow. The sands have blown all through time and the wind howls in your ears during sandstorms."

"That doesn't explain the pain and fears." Yugi said quietly.

"The tomb I lived in, that would explain the pain."

Everyone looked at Bakura who was looking at his watch. "We have 20 minutes to spare. I'll call Malik." Bakura dug his cell phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts. He finally found Ryou's number and dialed. He put the phone on speaker so the rest of them could hear. Even though he knew that Malik would answer, he secretly hoped that Ryou would pick up. "Come on, pick up." He muttered under his breath.

Almost as if he'd heard him, Malik answered. "Hello?"

"We figured out the riddle." Bakura said flatly. "You're in Egypt. In the Pharoh's tomb."

"Correct, who helped you figure it out?"

"Marik, Yugi, Atemu and Yami."

"Good, you have just the right amount. Only those who have helped you solve the riddle can acompany you to the tomb. You can bring whomever you want on the way here. Actually, you can bring two others with you, but they must be currently living here."

"Malik," Atemu snapped, "stop playing these rediculous games and~"

"Don't you get it!" Malik yelled into the phone, "This whole thing is a game!" Atemu was about to say something else when the Malik hung up.

Yami suddenly stood up. "Let's go. We'll take my car."

"Where are we going?" Bakura asked.

"Egypt."

* * *

A/N;

Me: Yes! I'm in this Chapter!

Kat: When do I come in?

Me: Soon, now let's get on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Freind

Ryou looked around the dark room to see if he could find a way to escape. _I have to get out of here. I need to get to Bakura. _His thoughts were interrupted by Malik calling his name.

"Ryou!" Malik called, "I've got something for you." Ryou shielded his eyes from the sudden light. When his eyes ajusted, he saw Malik carrying something in his arms. He looked closer and realized that it was a girl. Malik dropped the girl to the floor. "Have fun with your new freind," He snickered as he lit a few candles and left the room. Ryou looked at the body on the floor, for a split second he thought she was dead. He crawled over to her and checked her pulse. _Thank Ra, she's alive. _He sat at her side and waited for her to wake up. About five minutes later, he saw the girl start to stir. She pushed herself up and looked around. Ryou could tell that she was scared so when she looked at him he smiled sadly at her.

"Hi, " He said sitting himself across from her, "I'm Ryou. What's your name?" He looked at her face and saw that she wasn't bad-looking. He took in her long, wavy black hair. He saw that she had purple eyes with a golden spider web effect. She had a small nose and and a mouth that was just the right size for her face. _She must be from here._ He thought when he saw the khol marks under her eyes. She looked at him in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"My name's Kit." She replied a moment later, "Why are you here? Were you taken from you're yami too?"

"Yes." Ryou said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Kit looked down at the floor.

"No, you're fine. So, how old are you?"

"15, and you?"

"15." Ryou liked talking to Kit because she was really funny and nice. She understood and listened to him. They talked for hours on end about nothing. He found out that Kit was a black belt in alot of martial arts and she found out that he was a great dancer. They would spend hours on end teaching eachother. Neither of them knew how long they would be there, but they both knew that they wouldn't be lonely while they had eachother.

* * *

A/N;

Kat: Ewww, so mushy.

Me: Oh, shut up! I've been working really hard.

Kat: I know, I know. But, I get to be in the next chapter, right?

Me: Ummm... *sweatdrops*

Kat: *Gives warning growl* Kit... Am I actually in this fic?

Me: Ummm... Please review and tell me how I can improve. *Runs Away* (Sorry about the short chapters, this is based on a old fic I wrote so I'm editing in my head while I write.)


	4. Chapter 7

Closer Than Brothers

Chapter: 7

A/N;

Me: Okay, some reveiwers say that they are confused on Malik vs. Marik, so I'm going to clear this up right away.

Kat: Malik=Yami Marik and Marik=Marik I. It will always be this way.

Me: I hope that clears things up. Malik , disclaimer please.

Malik: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did you would be in the Shadow Realm.

Kit: *smacks in the back of the head* Now, on with the fic.

* * *

Closer Than Brothers

Chapter 8:

**Previously: Yami suddenly stood up. "Let's Go. We'll take my car.**

**"Where are we going?" Bakura asked.**

**"Egypt."**

* * *

"We're going to drive to Egypt?" Mairk asked as they followed Yami to his car.

"Yes Marik," Yami said sarcastically. "We're going to drive over the ocean."

"Really?" Marik asked hopefully.

"Of course not! We're going to get a jet from Seto!" Yami yelled as they all got into his car.

"I'll call and let him know ahead of time." Atemu said from the passenger seat. He dialed the number and put the phone on speaker. After it had rung a few times, they heard Steo's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Seto, it's Atemu."

"What do you want?" Steo snapped, "I have work to do."

"We're gonna need a jet and a flight to Egypt." Atemu said quickly, "We're already on our way and we need it ASAP."

"What for?"

"I'll explian later."

"Fine." Seto sighed before he hung up. The rest of the drive was silent and anxious. Everyone was worried about Ryou, they all had great experiences with him. He was the most polite kid they had ever met. He had given them all somethinng even if it wasn't phyisical. Ryou had given Marik freindship, even after Battle City. It was because of him that Yugi and his freinds trusted him. He had helped Yami regain his memories and release Atemu. When Yugi had been attacked by bullies Ryou tried to protect him even though it ended with them both in the hospital. Bakura had the most to be thankful for, Ryou had given him a home, food, and family. Even after all he put him through, Ryou never left his side. Ryou was also the reason that Akefia was here. He helped Bakura get over his anger at the Pharoh, and released the evil, sadness and rage and purified it.

Soon, they pulled up to Seto's home and office. They were greeted by a butler who ushered them inside while another pulled the car into a garage. Inside, they were greeted by Seto and Mokuba. Seto began to lead them through the mansion. "There had better be a good reason for interupting my work. You know I'm very busy."

"Quit your eternal bitching fancypants." Yami said, already frustrated, "We're doing this because Ryou was kidnapped by Malik."

"Okay, valid reason." Seto stated, all frustration fleeing. "Explain later, I already called the mutt and your other freinds. Get in, we leave in a few moments."

"What about our clothes?" Marik asked.

"Already taken care of, I had butlers fetch your clothes and deuling decks."

"Wow, aren't you prepared." Bakura mumbled under his breath as they boarded the jet. _Wait, how did he get in my house?_

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Egypt)

Ryou and Kit had gone into a fully lit room for the first time in days. They looked at eachother in awe. "Wow," They both breathed "You're so pretty." They had both gotten a full look at eachother for the first time.

"Okay you two," Malik called as he walked in. "I brought presents for you." He walked up to Kit first and pulled out an animal collar. She looked at it for a few moments. It was purple with gold, embroidered hieroglyphs. "Malik tried to put it around her neck, but she pulled away and got behind him. Malik was very frustrated at this point. "I went through the trouble of stealing this for you and this is how you thank me!" He turned around and used his arm to knock her into the wall. Before she could get up he put the collar around her neck and turned her onto her stomach. As soon as he'd fastened it he grabbed Ryou and put a similar collar on him. His was green, but had the same gold color heiroglyphs as Kit's.

"What do these say?" Kit asked from where Malik had left her laying. "And why did you give us collars?" Malik grabbed one of her arms and one of Ryou's and began to lead them away.

"Well, yours says 'Fluffy' and his says 'Creampuff'. He stated simply as he pushed them back into their room. Before he shut the door he called "I got them because you're my pets, and you need names." With that, he left them in the dark again.

"You know what, we should combine our skills." Kit said as soon as they knew they were alone.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

"Dance can be used as as a weapon. We're going to invent a new form of martial arts and dance. Training starts now."

* * *

Seto had just gotten the jet in the air when he heard Joey and Tristan yelling. "What's going on in here?" He asked even though a small part of him didn't want to know.

"Kaiba!" Joey said, "I'm surprised ya came!" Kaiba just rolled his eyes as the blonde continued to answer his question. "Anyway, we were just wonderin' why Limey here came along."

Tristan looked at Bakura and glared, "Why did you come along anyway? What is Ryou to you?"

Suddenly, Bakura jumped on Tristan and began to choke him. "HE IS EVERYTHING TO ME!" He screamed, while Seto and Joey tried to pry his hands off Tristan's neck. "HE'S GIVEN ME EVRYTHING AND NOW I COULD LOSE HIM FOREVER" As they restrained The three saw that the pale yami had let tears fall. Everyone began to crowd into the room. Marik sat down next to Bakura and started to whisper soothingly to him. Joey went to help Tristan, who was rubbing his neck and coughing. Atemu, Yugi and Yami went to explian why Bakura was going after Ryou and Seto left to go find Mokuba. Marik took Bakura to his room to calm him down. "What happened?" Bakura asked, "I don't remember."

"Oh, Ra." Marik gasped, just when Atemu and Yami walked in followed by Joey and Tristan.

Tristan cleared his throat, "Bakura, I'm sorry. I didn't know how much Ryou ment to you. But if it makes you feel any better, in another few hours the sun will rise."

"What he means is," Joey cut in, "We'll find him, no matter what." Joey and Tristan walked over, each put a hand on one of Bakura's shoulders, and smiled sadly. "We all miss him, he was good to everyone. Also, Yami explianed that we can't go with ya, but we'll be here cheerin' ya on."

The two boys began to leave, but Tristan turned around and said "Get some sleep, you look sick." Then he turned and left without another word. Marik left as soon as Bakura fell asleep. He had Yami and Atemu meet him in his room

"I think Bakura's losing it." Marik stated as soon as Yami and Atemu walked in.

"What?" The yamis both asked.

"I think he's losing himself." He said, "You know, because Ryou's not here."

"Oh Ra, this quickly?" Atemu asked, "But, it's only been a few days."

"Well," Yami chimed in, "He's been really stressed, and that would explain why he attempted to strangle Tristan... And why he didn't remember."

"At this rate, he could completely lose himself." Marik freaked, "We can't let him find out."

"I could lose my what?" The three boys turned around to see Bakura leaning in the doorway. The yami had dark circles under his eyes, and was even paler than usual. "What do you mean lose myself?"

Marik could see that Bakura was struggling just to hold himself up, so he had to explain quickly. "When a yami is separated from their hikari for too long, they begin to lose the humanity that the hikari had given them." Marik explained as he tried to usher Bakura back to bed.

"What about Akefia?" Bakura asked, not backing down. "What will he be like?"

"Akefia should be fine, he was purified before he was released." Marik started to guide Bakura back to his room. "You're different, you were evil in the first place." Suddenly, Bakura collasped on his freind, surprising him. "Bakura!" Marik shouted as he slipped and fell under his friend's weight.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked running in with Seto. They were closely followed by Joey, Yugi and Tristan. "What's wrong with Bakura?"

"Yami and Atemu will explain, while I take care of Bakura." Marik said as he picked his friend up bridal style. "Seto, is there a docter who can keep him asleep for the rest of the flight?"

"What for?" Seto asked while dialing a number into his phone.

"So he won't accidentally hurt anyone else."

As soon as he pressed the green button a blonde woman in a white coat came rushing in. "Mai!" Everyone (except Makuba and Seto) exclaimed.

Mai gave everyone a smile before she turned to Marik. "Come with me, hun." She said and walked out of the room with Marik following closely behind.

It was quiet for a few moments before Seto turned to Yami and Atemu. "You have some explaining to do."

* * *

A/N;

Me: That was frustrating!

Kat: Kit was in the middle of the chapter and her computer froze up. Ahahahahaha.

Me: *whines* Bakura, Kat's being mean to me.

Bakura: *to Kat* Shut your buggering face!

Kat:*growls and gives death glare*

Bakura: *sweatdrops* Umm... Bye *runs away*

Kit: Wimp! Anyway leave reveiws telling me if you like the fic and how I can improve.


	5. Chapter 8

Closer Than Brothers

Chapters 8

A/N:

Kit: This is taking over my life.

Kat: Is that a bad thing?

Kit: Nope.

Kat: Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so...yeah. Deal with it.

Kit: *rolls eyes* Now, on with the fic.

* * *

**Previously: It was quiet for a few moments before Seto turned to Yami and Atemu. "You've got some explaining to do."**

Chapter 8

"Okay," Joey said, still trying to take in everything Yami and Atemu had told them. "So, Bakura attacked Tristan because he's losin' his mind?"

"No, not his mind," Yami clarified, "His humanity." Yami had just finished explaining when Marik entered the room. Everyone watched as the blonde Egyptian sat down and pulled out his phone.

"Marik, what are you doing?" Atemu asked while his freind dialed a number and put the phone on speaker.

"I'm calling Akefia." He replied. After it rang a few times they heard a voice at on the other end.

"Hello."

"Hey, Kefia. Did you get my email."

"Yup, and don't worry. I'll be waiting at the airport with a friend."

"You're bringing a friend?"

"Yeah, she's really talented." Akefia's voice suddenly turned serious. "Her hikari was taken away from her too. I've been giving her a special kind of drink to keep her calm."

"Do you think we could borrow some of that?"

"How's Bakura?"

"He's starting to lose it. He tried to strangle one of our friends."

"He's that bad already?"

"Well, Tristan did instigate."

"Oh, well he should be fine fine when he's around me. I am a part of him after all, but I'll bring extra just in case."

"Alright, we'll be there in about a half an hour."

"I'll be there, see you then."

"Bye." Marik said before he hung up.

"Hey," Yugi asked gentally, "How's Bakura?"

"He's fine. He's been under for about three hours."

"Will he be okay?"

"Mai's in there with him, but I'm going back now."

"We'll go with ya." Joey offered, moving to Marik's side.

"Yeah," Tristan added, "It'll be nice for Bakura to be surrounded by friends."

"Okay," Marik said as he got up, "Thanks guys."

"No problem, Yami said as they walked into the room where Bakura was. Mai was standing over him and removing the tube from his arm.

"Hey, guys." She chirped. "The medicine will wear off in about 20 minutes, and he might be a little confused. Don't try to force him up, you could trigger his reflexes."

"Reflexes?" Joey asked as Mai was leaving the room.

"He might get scared and jump on one of you." She turned to Tristan and added, "By the way, the bruising on your neck should start to fade soon." With that she left.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Marik said. "Maybe it's about Ryou."

* * *

Bakura slowly opened his eyes and saw that he wasn't on the plane anymore. He was standing in the middle of a purplely looking place that looked like it never ended. _This looks like the place where I saw Marik in my dreams at when I was injured. _He looked down and saw the fog covered the ground. When he looked up he saw the same thing. _Why am I here? Am I dreaming?_

_/Bakura?/ _He turned around and saw Ryou flaoting down from the fog. _/What are you doing here?/_

_\Ryou, am I dreaming?\_

_/Yes, and so am I. We've connected the mind-link in our sleep./_

_\Ryou, I've missed you so much.\_ He started to move closer to the boy, but Ryou held out his hands to stop him.

_/No! Don't come any closer, if we touch, one of us could wake up./_

_\Oh, I'm sorry. Anyway, are you okay?\_

_/I'm fine./_

_\Do you get enough to eat? Does he beat you?\_

_/We get enough to eat, and he doesn't hit us if we do what we're told./_

_\We?\_

_/Me and my new friend. She was taken from her yami too. She's been teaching me how to fight./_

_\Ryou, I~\_

_/I miss you so much/ _Ryou let tears run down his face._ /I cant wait to see you./_ Bakura was just about to speak when Ryou's figure started to fade._ /I'll see you soon, Kit needs me. Be strong Kura./ _Bakura watched his light's figure fade completely before he let tears fall. _Ryou..._

* * *

Marik looked down at his pale friend's face. "Guys!" He called out, "I think he's waking up!"

"What?" Yami asked as he ran into the room.

"He whispered Ryou's name and he was crying!"

"Good, I'll go get Mai." Yami said on his way out the door. Everyone had gone to unpack their stuff. They were going to be staying on the jet while Yami, Bakura, Atemu, Yugi, Akefia and his friend, and himself were going to rescue Ryou. A few minutes later Mai ran in followed by Yami, Yugi and Atemu.

"Watch out Marik, let me wake him." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shot. She could see the cofusion on the boy's faces. "It's going to help him with the grogginess." She explained as she inserted the needle into his forearm, "Plus, it'll keep him from having any side effects." After about thirty seconds, Bakura's eyelids fluttered. Slowly he opened his eyes, squinting at the light.

"Come on Bakura," Marik urged, "We're in Egypt. We have to go rescue Ryou."

"Ryou!" Bakura exclaimed sitting up. "Alright, let's go."

"You have to get dressed first."

"Hey Bakura," The five boys turned to see Joey walking in with some clothes. "Are ya feeling better?"

"Yes, fine." He replied.

"That's good to hear." Joey walked over and set the clothes on the bed. "Ya gave us all a scare, even Kaiba was a little worried." He put his hand the the smaller boys shoulder and leaned in to whisper. "I know you're gonna get Ryou back from that creep. You're really lucky to have him ya know that. Anyone would kill to have someone like him." Bakura was speechless for a moment. Joey pulled away and let his words sink in. Bakura looked at him for a minute before he smiled and nodded.

"I will." He said. Once they were sure he didn't suffer any side effects, everyone left so he could dress. After he was done, he went to the main room where he was greeted by Akefia.

"Kura!" Akefia exclaimed and walked over to give him a hug. Everyone except the Motos' and Seto looked surprised. They looked almost identical. Except for a few differences, Akefia's hair was shorter and slightly sunbleached. His eyes were a lilac color like Marik's, his skin was tanned and he had a scar down the side of his face. "What are they staring at?" He asked his other half.

"They've never seen you before." He replied with a small smile. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Malik called me, he said we were allowed to help."

"We?" He asked as he looked over at the couch. He saw a girl he'd never seen before. "Who's that?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Kat. Her hikari was taken from her too." Akefia walked over and introduced the girl. Everyone looked at the girl in awe. She was beautiful. She was tanned like Akefia, but she was wearing a white dress with gold on the collar, sleeves and the hem. She had long, dark and slightly wavey hair. Her nose and mouth were just the right size and her eyes were red with a gold spiderweb effect. She was wearing jewelry similar to Marik's. "She got the same note that you did."

"I was told to ask Akefia and I would find people who knew the way." Kat said, as she walked up to Bakura and went shake his hand. "It's nice to meet you." He noticed her voice sounded like a female version of his voice, not too mature and not too young. In general, it was nice to listen too.

He took her hand, "You too." He thought for a minute, "Hey, you're hikari wouldn't happen to be a girl named Kit, would it?" Kat looked shocked for a moment, but then narrowed her eyes.

"How did you know?" She asked in Egyptian.

"My hikari, Ryou, told me in a dream." Bakura answered, also using Egyptian.

She turned to Akefia and nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Ryou had been training in private with Kit for a few days. They decided to combine dance with their dodging skills and currently had it perfect. Ryou had also mastsered Judo, Karate, Taekwondo and Jiu Jitsu. They were sparing for two hours a day now. "Wow," Kit said as they rested from that day's sparing session. "You're a really fast learner."

"You too." Ryou replied.

"Hey, do you want to learn how to make someone's body not function using the pressure points?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Alright then, let's get to work."

After three hours of training, Ryou was finally getting everything memorized. Kit was still much better than him, and when they practiced she almost always got the better of him. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked after she had taken him down for the twentieth time.

"What made you think that?" She laughed and sat down on the floor.

"What's so funny, hmm?" Kit and Ryou turned quickly to see Malik standing in the doorway. They chose to remain silent as he walked in and grabbed both of their arms. "Come on, you're going to a new room." They walked for what seemed like forever down endless hallways. Finally, Malik brought them to a stop in front of a heavy mental door. "Alright, let's go." He pushed them in and shut the door behind them. It was pitch black and cold. The two hikari's heard chains rattling and suddenly they saw the dim light of a candle. They looked at each other for a moment before sharing small, frightened smiles. Ryou and Kit both droped to the floor at the same time before a wave of darkness washed over them.

* * *

A/N:

Me: Okay, that was a weirdly fun chapter to write.

Kat: *dances around the room* Yay! I was in the fic!

Me: Umm...Are you okay? Are you drunk or something?

Kat: You put me in, you do love me! *hugs tightly*

Me: Umm...please stop smothering me.

Kat: I am happy and someone isn't being brutally murdered, do not ruin this for me. *gives death glare*

Me: *sweatdrops* Leave reviews telling me if you like the fic and how I can improve.


	6. Chapters 9 and 10

Closer Than Brothers

Chapters 9 and 10

A/N:

Me: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You're all so supportive.

Kat: It inspires us to try even harder than we already do.

Me: Okay, Seto do the disclaimer.

Seto: *groans* Fine. Am I a workaholic that rarley shows any sign of emotion and have an enormous ego? Yes, then Kit obviously doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Now, I'm going back to work.

Kat: *coughs akwardly*

Me: umm, thanks Seto. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

* * *

Chapter 9

**Previously: Ryou and Kit both dropped to the floor at the same time before a wave af darkness washed over them.**

Malik moved from where he was standing and lowered his Senen Rod. "Well," he said lifting Ryou up to sit on his knees, "this will be a nice surprise for Bakura."

* * *

Bakura, Yami, Atemu, Yugi, Akefia, Marik and Kat were on their way to the Pharoh's Tomb. Kat was in the driving with Bakura in the passenger's seat. Everyone else was in the back hanging on for dear life. "Kat!" Akefia screamed, holding on to the seat, "You're going to kill us before we get there!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine!" She yelled back. "Let's see how fast this baby can go!" She slamed her foot on the gas as hard as she could.

"Yeah!" Bakura screamed having the time of his life. "Look, we're almost there!" He pointed at the motorcycle shaped rock in the distance. "Alright, slow down!" Kat eased on the break and came to a perfect stop right before the car could hit the rock. Everyone climbed out and thanked Ra that they weren't dead.

"So, is it okay if I drive on the way back?" She asked.

"No!" Everyone eccept Bakura exclaimed. Bakura only let out a small groan of disappointment.

"Alright," Yami interupted, opening the door to the tomb. It creaked open, there was a sign with a glowing red arrow pointing into the dark in. The seven teens walked down the dark stairway. After a few minutes of walking they came to another sign, this time there was a note attached to it. Kat picked up the note and began to read;

**_To: Kat and Bakura._**

It said on the front, she opened it the rest of the way.

_**Follow these arrows to the right room and you will recieve a surprise.**_

"I wonder what that could mean." Atemu thought out loud.

"Whatever it means," Yugi added, "I have a bad feeling about it." They continued to follow the arrows until they got to a room with an "X" painted on in red. This must be the door."

Marik looked at the door in shock. "What's wrong Marik?" Bakura asked.

"This is the room where I got my 'tatoos'." He whispered, shaking a little.

"Why are you afraid Marik, you won't be hurt anymore."

"Don't you get it? I'm not afraid for myself, I'm worried about what he might do to Ryou and Kit!" Bakura looked at his friend speechless. Now that he thought about it, Malik liked to mess with peoples emotions. That would be insulting to Marik if Ryou had one of those 'tatoos' too. "We have to see if they're okay!" Marik stressed, carefully opening the door. They peeked into the room and saw Ryou and Kit, kneeling in middle of the floor with their hands chained above their heads. Bakura and Kat both ran up to their hikaris. Kat put her hands on her hikari's face and tilted it up so that she could look into her eyes. Before she did, she glanced over and saw that Bakura was looking at Ryou with sadness and rage in his eyes. There was also something else in his eyes that she didn't recognize. Then she looked back to Kit and saw that her eyes were dim, lifeless and distant. Kat gasped and backed away quickly, only to stumble and fall. "What's wrong?" Marik asked as he ran over to help her up.

"H-her eyes," She explained, obviously shaken up, "They were lifeless, it looked like she was staring at nothing. Like she wasn't there." Yami, Yugi, Atemu and Akefia had walked over to join them, overhearing what the Egyptian girl had said.

"Kat," Atemu explained gentally, "Kit's in the Shadow Realm, and so is Ryou."

"What does that mean?" She asked frantically, searching for any signs of life. "Is she dead?"

"No, she's not dead." Akefia knelt down and put his hand on Kat's shoulder. He explained what the Shadow Realm was and how you got there. He then looked over and saw tears forming in his other half's eyes. "Bakura," he whispered. "Atemu, Yami, can't you do something?" You still have the Senen Puzzles. Mine and Bakura's Senen Rings can bring back people we send." The two tri-color haired yamis exchanged glances.

"We'll try," Yami stated flatly, "But I don't know if it will work." They both closed their eyes and tried to concentrate, but were interupted by loud laughter. The seven teens turned quickly to see Malik standing in the door way.

"Malik!" Bakura yelled, getting ready to stranggle the deranged yami. "I'll kick your ass right now!"

"Bakura, don't lose you're temper!" Atemu warned "He's just trying to make you angry!" He turned to Malik, "Malik, this has gone too far. We played your game, now give us Ryou and Kit back."

"Soon enough Pharoh, for there is one last game." Malik walked up to the two hikaris and raised his Senen Rod. There was a small flash and they both looked up and blinked. He then bent down and unlocked the chains around their wrists. The Egyptian walked to the the other side of the room and looked at Ryou and Kit.

"What are you trying to do Malik?" Akefia asked impatently.

"Ryou," He called, "Kit. Come here and stand next me." Slowly, they stood up and walked over to him. Ladies and gentalmen, please meet my new Mind-Slaves."

* * *

Chapter 10

(Warning: Very mean threat ahead)

"What?" Kat asked nervously, going to stand next to Akefia. "What does that mean?"

"My Senen Rod has the unique ability to take over peoples minds," Malik smirked, "Your prescious hikari is now under my control." Kat looked at Kit and Ryou closely and saw the eye of Ra glowing slightly on their foreheads.

"No." She whispered, clenching her fists. Akefia saw this and put his hands on her shoulders again. She looked up at him and put one of her hands on his. "Why did you do this?" She asked, sending Malik the death glare.

"Maybe I just wanted a beautiful new slave to do as I please with." He shrugged. "Isn't that right, Kit?"

Kit looked up at him with a blank expression. "Yes, Master." She said emotionlessly.

"And you'll do 'anything' for me," he asked suggestively, pulling her closer to him. He smiled widely as she put her hands up to hold onto his shirt.

"Yes Master."

Kat looked at him in disgust. "You're not implying what I think you are, right?"

Malik simpley smirked and was about to kiss the girl in his arms, when a shuriken flew right in between their faces and implanted itself in the wall. He looked over at Kat and smiled even wider. "Great aim my dear, this will make the last round even more fun."

"If you did anything to taint her innocence, I will castrate you personally." Kat spat back. "And what the hell is the last round anyway?"

"Well first off, you wouldn't be the first to threaten me like that. Anyway, the last round you will have to fight against my best fighters." He grabbed Ryou and Kit's hands and walked them up to their respective yamis. "You'll have to fight you're own hikaris. If you beat I will release their minds from my control."

* * *

A/N:

Me: Again, sorry about how short the chapters are. This is based off of an old fic that I never finished.

Kat: Why would you do that to us?

Me: What? And where the hell did you come from?

Kat: Why would you make us fight?

Me: You don't even know what will happen!

Kat: So we're not going to fight?

Me: That's for me to know and you to find out. Anyway, leave reviews telling me if you liked the fic and how I can improve.


	7. Chapters 11 and 12

Closer Than Brothers

Chapters 11 and 12

A/N;

Me: Hey guys, sorry it took so long, my computer refused to let me log in a few days ago.

Kat: So she had to make a few ajustments.

Me: Ajustments meaning I threw the damn thing against the wall.

Kat: She's kidding, her temper's not that bad. So, now let's have Mokuba do the disclaimer!

Mokuba: Yay! Kit doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did my big brother Seto wouldn't be allergic to fun.

Me: Thanks Moki, now, on with the fic.

* * *

**Previously: Kat looked at him in disgust. "You're not implying what I think you are, right?"**

**Malik simpley smirked and was about to kiss the girl in his arms, when a shuriken flew right in between their faces and implanted itself in the wall. He looked over at Kat and smiled even wider. "Great aim my dear, this will make the last round even more fun."**

**"If you did anything to taint her innocence, I will castrate you personally." Kat spat back. "And what the hell is the last round anyway?"**

**"Well first off, you wouldn't be the first to threaten me like that. Anyway, the last round you will have to fight against my best fighters." He grabbed Ryou and Kit's hands and walked them up to their respective yamis. "You'll have to fight you're own hikaris. If you beat I will release their minds from my control."**

Chapter 11

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bakura shouted angrily hugging his hikari closely, noticing as Kat did the same.

"I'm afraid not." Malik replied simply, "The last round starts now, Ryou and Kit, fight!" Immediatly, Ryou and Kit both pushed their yamis away and got into their fighting stances. When Bakura and Kit hesitated to fight the hikaris advanced, lunging gracfully at their respective yamis. "The fun starts now."

"Ryou," Bakura whispered as he dodged his light's attacks. He stepped out of the way of Ryou's fists and ducked under a swift kick that was intended for his face. Bakura saw that he fought better than he used to. _I can't let him win, if I do he'll be under Malik's control forever. I can't let that happen. _He glanced over and saw that Kat was dodging as well. "Kat," he called over, "you have to fight back, you can't let her win!"

"But, I can't hurt her!" She called back as she dodged another kick to the stomach, "I couldn't live with myself if I did!"

"If you don't she'll never be free again!" He looked over again and saw that the look in Kat's eyes had changed. She no longer looked helpless and lost, but fierce and determined. "You'd never see her again!" Just as Kit went to throw punch, Kat landed a kick to her side. It wasn't a hard blow, but it was enough to make her hit the floor.

"Control," She said to Bakura, squaring up to fight. "Is the most important to have when learning martial arts." Kit picked herself up and slid in to elbow Kat in the stomach while ducking uder her right hook.

"Right." Bakura nodded and leaned out of the way of Ryou's left hook. Yugi, Yami, Atemu and Akefia stood back and watched while Marik went to confront Malik. They knew it wasn't their fight and that they couldn't interfer. Meanwhile Marik had made his way over to Malik and was talking to him.

"Why would you do this?" He asked, glancing at Kat and Bakura, who were still fighting.

"You know why." Malik replied, looking away. Marik looked into Malik's eyes and saw that what almost looked like sadness.

"No, I don't. I need to know."

"You abandoned me."

"Malik, I~"

"You knew they wouldn't accept me after what I did. Even though they accepted Ryou and Bakura."

"Malik, please. Listen to me."

"You left me here!" Marik could see that his yami was losing his composure. "I was so lonely here Marik. So long I was in the dark. You did to me what your father did to you. You made me stay down here for so long."

"Malik, I didn't know you felt that way." Marik walked up to stand directly in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. "Call the fight off, if just for a second so that I can tell you how I really felt about leaving you."

Malik looked at his light, then hesitantly called out to Ryou and Kit, "Enough!" His two mind slaves stopped and lowered their fists. "Go and stand with your yamis." Ryou walked up to Bakura and stood next to him silently. The white-haired yami made no move to touch his hikari, while as soon as Kit got to her's she was pulled into a hug. Kat sat down on the floor, just hugging her tightly. When Malik turned back to Marik he was pulled into a kiss. He stared at his light's face for a moment in shock before he closed his eyes and kissed back. All eyes were on Marik as he pulled away first and held Malik at arms length.

"That's how I feel," Marik said sternly, looking Malik in the eyes. "I never wanted to leave you. I was trying to defend you when they were deciding whether or not they would let you come with us. They were afraid to because of how you almost killed Ryou and Yugi. I'm sorry." Malik looked at him for a moment in silence, before he threw his arms around his neck and held him closely. They sat there for what seemed like hours, just holding eachother. Suddenly Malik let go and collapsed to the floor in tears. Marik bent down to hold him again and whisper lovingly to him.

"I'm so sorry!" Malik cried, burying his face in Marik's chest. "I was just so lonely! I just lost it! I wasn't thinking!" He picked up the Senen Rod and threw it.

Yami ran and caught it in midair. He quickly gave it to Atemu so he could release Ryou and Kit's minds. Both hikaris fell limp in their yamis arms before blinking and being smothered by hugs.

"Ryou!" Bakura exclaimed and hugged him closely as Akefia ran over and joined in.

Kat was still on the floor when Kit looked up. "Kat!" She cried and hugged her back. Akefia walked back to them and helped them both up. "I missed you so much!"

"Sorry to interupt," Atemu spoke up, "but it's time all of us went home."

"Does that mean that Malik can't come?" Marik asked sadly, he already knew what the answer was.

"I said all of us didn't I." Atemu replied as he walked toward the exit. "That means everyone, so let's go."

* * *

Chapter 12

A/N: I'd decided not to put this under romance because it's not the central theme. So, warning there will be love confessions in this chapter.

When they got back to the jet, everyone was waiting for them. Atemu, Yugi, Yami, Akefia, Bakura, Ryou, Kit and Kat were greeted by smiling faces and hugs. When Marik and Malik walked in everyone went quiet. When it was explained that Malik was okay and that he and Marik were together, everything became less tense. "Wow," Joey said with a smile, "Are there anymore couples we should know about?"

Bakura looked at Ryou and smiled, "Ry, I love you." He confessed.

"I love you too Kura." He smiled happily, "I have for a very long time." Just then, Akefia cleared his throat and walked over to Kat.

"I'm in love wth Kat." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "We've been together for about a year now." Kat smiled up at him and put her arm around his waist and used the other to hold onto his hand.

"That's it then." Joey smiled, then he and everyone who had stayed behind walked over to where Kit, Kat, Malik and Akefia had gathered to talk. "So, are you guys going home with us?"

"Acctually," Akefia said, "we're not sure. Kit and Kat don't know, but I'd like to go back with you."

"We don't really have a good reason to go." Kit explained, looking at the ground. "I mean, Kat has Akefia and he lives here, and I never leave my yami unless I have to."

"Well," Mai said thoughtfully before grabbing Seto's arm and pulling him over to the Egyptian girl. "Have you meet Seto yet? He's successful, and we wouldn't have been able to get here if he hadn't let us use his jet."

"Oh, well thank you for helping us." Kit said shyly. She looked up at him and their eyes met. The moment they made eye contact they both blushed and glanced away.

"No problem," Seto replied, trying to hide his blush and failing. "Also, if you need a place to stay, you can stay at my house. It's just my brother and I so there's alot of room."

"I'd like that." Right after Kit agreed to go, Mai began to clapped her hands.

"Yes! I knew you two would make a conection!" Both of them blushed again and smiled shyly at eachother.

"Well," Joey said excitedly, "Welcome to the family!"

"Let's go home." Yami interupted, "We can celebrate on the way. With that said, they got the jet ready and all of them went back home. Once they got there, Marik and Malik moved in with Ryou and Bakura and Kit, Akefia and Kat moved in with Mokuba and Seto. A few weeks later Seto confessed his love for Kit and they got together. Oh yeah, Joey and Mai got together too.

* * *

A/N;

Me: That was fun, I'm kinda sad it's finished though.

Kat: You worked really hard on this, good job.

Me: Thanks. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have. Leave reviews tell me if you liked the fic and how I can improve.


	8. Author's Note Series Update

Author's Note;

Hey guys, first I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it's inspired me to try even harder to improve my writing.

Anyway, I'm going to try to make this story into a trilogy or two-part series (most likely a trilogy). The next part is going to be called Closer Than Lovers. The series as a whole is going to be called Closer Than Fiction (I thought it would be fun to name my series something). Here's the summary;

Now that Yugi and the gang are back to Japan, Malik, Kit, Akefia and Kat transfer to Domino High to finish their senior year. Some typical high school troubles occur, but school isn't the only new problem for the gang. Kit and Kat are hiding something about their past and it could be more dangerous than any of them could have imagined. Could what Kit and Kat are hiding be conected to the strange things that have been happening to them outside of school.

Now about the chapters, I'm not sure how long or how many there wil be. It's all coming from my head, I have lot's of story ideas and I write them as they come. So if the chapters aren't very long or it takes me while to upload a chapter this is why. I hope you'll enjoy the series and please leave reviews that tell me how I can improve.


End file.
